paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
AK5
The AK5 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The AK5's stats resemble the Lion's Roar, though it has slightly lower stability, a bit higher concealment (but far more potential concealment), and slightly lower damage. Since it has a decent amount of total ammo (150 total), it also works fairly well in longer assaults. However, the AK5 cannot fire fast enough to be able to reliably take down the tougher law enforcers and special units. The mods for this tend to allow the weapon to go one of two ways; lower recoil, higher accuracy; or more mobility with lower accuracy and greater recoil. This changes the AK5 to be either a long range fully automatic or a room clearing assault gun. For a secondary weapon to pair it with, anything tends to work well. Since it is a versatile primary with decent ammo pickup, one should consider taking a specialized secondary, such as a Judge with HE rounds, or an HRL-7. Summary : * Well-rounded stats * Serviceable concealment, though this can be greatly boosted with mods * Decent ammo reserve * Good ammo pickup rate *Decent base reload speed : * Average rate-of-fire * Mediocre base stability * Not many accuracy-boosting mods * Relatively low base damage Builds All-Round Assault Rifle This build maximizes all combat related stats to provide high damage ( ), high accuracy ( ), and high stability ( ) * CQB Barrel ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Karbin Ceres Handguard ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * L5 Magazine ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Bertil Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= . *The "Bertil" part in the name comes from the original Swedish phonetic alphabet.}} .}} Skins Common= AK5-Billy.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= AK5-Suit-Up.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= AK5-Meat-Waffle.png| +4 Accuracy AK5-Technology.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= AK5-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *A is a male goat. Achievements Trivia *The AK5 is based on the real-life , which is the Swedish licensed copy of the . Equipping the Bertil Stock is gives the AK5 the appearance of the but retains the weapon's stock iron sights, while the Caesar Stock, Karbin Ceres Handguard and CQB Barrel turns it into an , albeit one with the original pistol grip and lacking the C specification's duckbill-shaped flash hider. **When modified with the Belgian Heat Handguard, the AK5 gains an even more striking resemblance to the FN FNC and becomes a reference to the movie , where it is the weapon of Lt. Vincent Hanna (Al Pacino). ***The reference can also be seen in the name of the aforementioned attachment. *To date, PAYDAY 2 is the only videogame appearance of the baseline Ak 5. *The AK5's barcode serial is 1KTG40885. Gallery 2013-11-03 00001.jpg|A preview of the AK5. Ak5 PD2.jpg|AK5 in first person. Ak5 iron sights PD2.jpg|Iron sights. Ak5 Inspect left PD2.jpg|Inspecting the left side of the AK5. Ak5 Inspect right PD2.jpg|Inspecting the right side of the AK5. ru:AK5 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)